


Mythical Rescue

by Sirisdream



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai and Reiji are Mermen or Mermaids if ya feel, Camus being a huffy puffy bitch but also a soft bean and i love him, Mermen, More of a Ran/Reader and Ai/Reader, Ocean, Other, Reijis relentless teasing, Rescue, beach, mermaid, themes of drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirisdream/pseuds/Sirisdream
Summary: You, Camus, and Ranmaru take an outing to the beach. All was going well when a turn of events lead to you meeting two creatures you thought only existed in stories.





	Mythical Rescue

You, Ranmaru, and Camus had come to a private beach to take a break from typical day to day life. Ranmaru and you carried most of the beach supplies onto the sand, although Ranmaru had forced Camus to carry something, so he held the towels. As the three of you started to set up umbrellas and beach chairs, you heard Ranmaru grow increasingly whiny about wanting to swim. “Work faster, then.” Camus had snapped at him, pressing the last of the sand at the base of his umbrella and flopping back in his chair. He reached down into his bag and pulled out a book.

“Why come to the beach if you’re only going to- you know what, nevermind.” Ranmaru had finished his task and decided he didn’t need to argue. Sitting back on his knees, he turned his head to you with round eyes, “Y/N! Come swimming with me!” As soon as you nodded with a chuckle, you heard him let out a grunt of victory while he leaped to his feet. His hands went straight to the collar of his shirt as he tugged it off, revealing his sculpted abs beneath, before he tossed the shirt aside. Ranmaru’s eyes slowly turned to yours with a wink as he noticed you staring.

Camus let out a snort from behind you, “Quit showing off already, you’re blocking my sun.” You could have sworn he mumbled something about his abs being better, but you couldn’t be sure. You didn’t feel like pressing, you couldn’t really, Ranmaru had you by the hand and was racing toward the ocean. Not two seconds after his toes touched the water, did he dive into a wave, his head popping up and bobbing as he orientated himself. Eyes catching yours, he gave a toothy grin and motioned for you to follow him in. You hesitated for a moment, enjoying the soothing crashes of the waves on the shore, your eyes locking with Ranmaru as his wet hair fell clumsily about his face. You almost didn’t want to go into the water further than the wading you were currently doing, when suddenly you felt a shove from behind, causing you to fall into the shallow water. Flipping yourself over, you saw Camus standing over you. Damn, his abs looked nice too…

“I shouldn’t be tempted into coming all the way out here just to see you stare off into the distance.” He huffed, brushing his hair behind his ear. You smiled, happy to see Camus by the water, it only seemed to make him more huffy. Ranmaru was there in a moment, lending you a hand and helping you up. The sun shined onto his wet skin, making the water droplets that dappled him glow slightly. “Oi. What was that for?”

“How else was I supposed to make Y/N swim?”

Before the two could start squabbling, however, you hooked your legs around their ankles and brought them down to the shallow water so that only you were left standing. “Hey!” They rounded on you now. Camus was up in a flash, dusting himself off, whereas Ranmaru dawned a pose on the ground and wriggled his eyebrows. It didn’t last long before a small wave came and splashed over his head, causing him to jerk up and cough, you and Camus couldn’t help but laugh. A pout formed on Ranmaru’s face as he stood up and grabbed the two of you, Camus by the wrist and you by the hand, and tugged you into the water.

Eyes widening, Camus started to swat at Ranmaru’s hand, digging his feet into the sand. “This wasn’t the plan! Let go!” He shouted, eyeing the waves up nervously. A wave came and, naturally, you dived into it to access the ocean, Ranmaru soon following suit. Camus, however, wasn't informed of this and ended up squabbling on the ground in indignance. He stood up again at the foot of the waves and glared at you two from a distance, flipping both of you off for a moment as he tried to fix his hair.

Ranmaru turned to you, amusement bouncing in his eyes, “That was a mess.” You chuckled, he smirked and added, “Camus’s a mess.” Nodding, you turned to see Camus sulking back the spot where the three of you set up. “Oi, don’t turn away from the waves.” Ranmaru warned, swimming over and tapping you on the shoulder. As soon as you turned, however, he ducked your head under the water, laughing. Surfacing, you glared at him, though it didn't last long due to the happy smile that was on his face, his eyes slightly squinted from the sun, his skin shining from the water. You sighed in annoyance, splashing water in his face before swimming a bit away. “Where’re you going?” Ranmaru whined in disappointment, swimming after you. “Somewhere where I don't drown.” You teased him, before you felt a hand on your shoulder, he had caught up to you.

“Hun, you’re in the ocean.” 

“So?”

“Where are you going to swim to?” That smile still played on his lips. You tried to force your eyes away, but Ranmaru stopped you by placing his forehead on yours. “You know I’d never put you in danger.” You felt his hand pet your wet hair gently, you couldn’t help the gentle smile on your face. It was so serene, the soft crashes of waves in the background, the gentle brushes of Ranmaru’s hand, the small feeling at the pit of your stomach as you felt him gently kiss you, it almost made you forget to swim.

Then it was yanked away as a wave crashed over both of you. It picked the two of you up and tossed you toward shore, however an undertow pulled you back. Surfacing for air, you watched Ranmaru go hurtling toward the sand as you were pulled backward.

Backward toward the ocean.

The crash had left you winded, disoriented. You tried to swim toward the shore, at first casually, then more frantically. The blood rushed to your ears, drowning out the sound of the waves and other noises as the slow burning pain of panic rushed through you, making you cold. Water splashed in your eyes, you were getting weak from struggling. Occasionally you could catch glimpses of the beach, Camus and Ranmaru were onlooking, a terrified gaze in their eyes. Then it was blurry again, you blinked the water away. They seemed to be fighting, Ranmaru making attempts at diving in while Camus seemed to be rationalizing with him. You were probably too far out… it had happened so quickly…

Another wave crashed over your head, it was much harder to surface this time, for some reason you decided to look into the water as you battled for air, for life. Something was circling you. No… No…

Your head breached the water, sucking in air you felt your lungs burn. Hair covered your eyes, but you didn’t care to brush it away. Through the sodden strands, you could see Camus and Ranmaru in the water, they both seemed terrified. Ranmaru’s eyes were locked on you, whilst Camus was trying to reach Ranmaru.

Something brushed your leg.

White hot panic seared through you as you jolted it up, away from whatever it was. You couldn’t keep this up forever, something was after you. Could you be saved in time? How far out were you? You weren’t sure if the burning sensation in your eyes was the salty sea water or your tears. It wasn’t important. Another wave had broken over your head. You didn’t struggle this time. You merely waited for your eyes to adjust to looking through water.

There it was again. 

A bright blue gleam, it looked almost like a dolphin. Dolphins weren’t that brightly colored though? You blinked, it seemed to be coming back. It was oddly peaceful, your vision was going fuzzy. For a moment you glimpsed a face, soft blue eyes, and teal hair. You blinked again, there was another dolphin, almost earth-toned its coloration. The movements of the pair were fluid, elegant.

The soft face blocked your vision again, it was fuzzy, but it seemed worried. Something touched your lips, was it that face? Why was it kissing you? Then a rush of air filled your lungs, your eyes widened in absolute shock as your senses sharpened once more. You latched onto this odd, human-dolphin creature and breathed in deeply, desperate for air. His friend approached, he seemed to laugh. It was muffled from the water, but he definitely was speaking now. “You sure like saving the humans, Ai.” He motioned toward you. The creature in front of you gave you a look, you breathed in deeply and held your breath as he held you. “Well I don’t want to watch it die. It’s pitiful.” He told his friend, before the two swam to the surface with you.

As soon as you felt the warm sea air touch your skin, you took in a new breath, coughing and spluttering. You had no strength to swim, so Ai held you tightly. The one with the brown hair spoke again, to you this time. “So I’m not going to ask if you’re okay because… well…” he nodded at you, “The ocean can be brutal, be more careful next time if you don’t develop a fear of our home.”

“I’m sure it’s aware of that, Reiji.” Ai said levelly, he seemed to be checking you for anything out of the ordinary. His scrutinizing gaze made you warm, but you couldn’t look away. Ai had bright, curious blue eyes, his hair laced with seaweed, and his skin dappled with teal colored scales. His features were soft and young, he was very beautiful.

“I think the human likes you.” The other, Reiji, changed the center of your reverie with his banter. His features were slightly sharper, yet his stormy gray eyes were kind, playful. His brown hair was layered to his shoulders, small shells were tied in sparingly. At one point he floated atop the water, his full form glimmering beautifully in the sunlight, a long, scaly, emerald green fin protruded where his legs would have been had he been human.

This was surreal. Mermen - of all things - saving you. The others would think you were crazy.

Your stuttering breaths evened out after a moment more, you met each of their eyes in turn. “May I return to shore?” Your question seemed to make Ai remember something, however he said nothing. Instead, he nodded and looked to Reiji before letting him carry you while swimming. Ai scouted ahead, then came back after a few moments. “There’s a pair of men on the beach: blonde haired and white haired.”

“They’re with me.”

They nodded, approaching shore. You saw them at that moment, they both had been crying, Camus trying to console Ranmaru. They looked up abruptly, eyes widening in dumbfoundedness as they saw you. Reiji had been slowing down, however. He looked at you carefully, “Can you make it to them on your own.” You noticed Ai was hesitantly lagging behind. They were cautious around people, it seemed.

“I think so.” You said, not wanting to pressure them. They both smiled gratefully at you, Reiji kissed your hand.

“I pray we don’t meet again.”

And then the two were gone.

You struggled through the waves to the shore, Ranmaru and Camus meeting you halfway to help. As soon as you were safely on the sand, you felt the two hug you tightly. Ranmaru held you to his chest whilst Camus hugged you both, then he backed up, the moment gone. “What were you two thinking! You know the ocean is unpredictable, and you go ahead and lose all common sense! I will never understand either of you!” He scolded, stamping his foot.

You felt Ranmaru shake. “Ran-”

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I said I’d protect you and I didn’t.” His grasp on you held tighter as he fell to his knees with you, his one arm around your back, the other in your sopping hair, scrunching it. You heard his sobs as he shook his head, “I was dumb. I was stupid. I should have paid more attention. You could have died.” You closed your eyes and hugged him back.

“Shh. I’m okay now. Don’t blame yourself.” You began before reality hit you and you burst into tears as well. Camus kneeled beside you, quietly placing a hand on your shoulder.

“Let’s go home for today, we can come back tomorrow.” He spoke quietly, carefully. You looked over at him, but his gaze was diverted in thought. “Hey... Were there - no nevermind…” Camus ignored his own question, "Let’s just go back."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this was originally going to be a stranded island fic with the same cast. With Ai manning a helicopter and Reiji letting down a ladder to rescue the three of you from a coming storm. I changed it to this while pondering it and liked it better. I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
